He cares too much
by DestoAliDante
Summary: What would have happened if Ralph never helped Vannelope win the race? What if instead, he took the medal and left? When Vannelope creates a replacement friend to fill her heart, she begins to go slightly insane. Ralph sees this and decides that maybe, just maybe he made the wrong choice. There's only one problem; other Ralph cares too much. Can Ralph defeat his evil clone?
1. Chapter 1

It was a normal day when it happened. Ralph and Vannelope were getting ready to head towards the race-track, eager to face whatever lay ahead. Vannelope couldn't help but feel happy. Everything was going so perfect. She had a friend, she had a kart, and soon, a place in the world of Sugar Rush. Vannelope hopped excitedly out of her kart, remembering she had forgotten something.

"Just a minute!"

Vannelope raced inside the mountain and tore through her candy wrappers. Finding what she was looking for, she smiled. It had taken her all night to make it. Through all ninety-seven cookies, only one had been this perfect. Perfect enough to award to her friend. Grabbing the medal, she smiled in satysfaction.

Vannelope ran back out side, hands behind her back.

"Hey Ra-a-a-alph!"

But when she got out there, he was nowhere to be found. Instead, a broken kart. Vannelope gasped in horror. Who could have done such a thing? She peered off into the distance.

"N-No..."

There was Ralph. Medal in hand, which were covered in crumbs and frosting. Vannelope shook her head, not believing a second of what was happening. He couldn't have done that, could he? Of course he did! Tears streamed down her cheeks as Vannelope sank to the ground. She looked up to see Ralph look back. Wether he showed any remorse, she couldn't tell. But one thing was for sure; she did care. He had betrayed her, and crushed her dreams.

It was a month later when Vannelope found herself on her sponge-cake bed again. Since that day, the racer's had been especially cruel. Apparently, Ralph had told everyone the location of her hideout. But despite his actions, there was a part of her that didn't want to let go of this friend. It didn't want to forget the only person who had ever shown any sort of kindness to her. Tired, lonely, and beat-up, Vannelope buried herself in wrappers and cried.

"It's okay."

Vannelope's eyes shot open. She sat up and looked around.

"W-Who said that?"

Her vision blurred by her black eye, Vannelope swore that she saw him.

"Ralph!"

"It's okay, kid. I'm here."

"No! You left!"

"I never left. I've been here this whole time."

"I saw you! You left me, and broke my kart, and-"

Vannelope smiled weakly, reaching out for her friend.

"Don't worry, I promise I'll never hurt you again."


	2. Chapter 2

It was a quiet morning is Sugar Rush when Vannelope woke up. Last night, she had had the strangest dream. Ralph had been back, and he apologized. It had been comforting, but it didn't help her current situation. She was still alone, still hurt, and there was still tear stains on her pillow. Vannelope wiped her slightly damp eyes and sighed. She knew that what he done was dispicable, and that no normal person could forgive anyone for such a crime, but there was something about him that still made her feel warm. He was her first and only friend. Or atleast, he used to be. It seemed as though her life was just a never-ending tradgedy story.

"You okay, kid?"

Vannelope looked up suprised. There, she was face to face with Ralph himself. The only thing was, he looked different. His brown hair seemed darker than she remembered. He seemed calmer.

"You again?"

Vannelope tried her best to sound angry at him, but it anger didn't seem to come natrually to her.

"I would have thought you'd be happy to see me."

"You broke my kart and told everyone where I was."

"Aw, I didn't mean it."

Vannelope folded her arms. He had some nerve. Ruining her life, then saying he didin't mean it.

"Didn't mean it?! Do you know what I've been through?"

He nodded gravely, noticing the cuts and bruises on her.

"I know, I know."

Vannelope frowned and balled up her fists. She drew back her arm and thrust it towards him. The small fist struck his face. Vannelope pulled her hand back, clutching it in recoil. Vannelope held her breath, expecting him to yell at her. Instead he looked up and smiled weakly.

"I guess I deserved that."

"Y-You're not mad?'"

"Why would I be?"

"I just punched you in the face!"

Ralph picked Vannelope up and sat her on his lap.

"I'm sorry for what I did. It wasn't right, and I feel..."

He paused, trying to think of a word she would understand.

"...terrible. And I'll make it up to you."

Vannelope squirmed around, trying to get down. She never did like sitting.

"Oh, and I suppose you'll just wave your magic fairy wand and everything'll be alright, huh?"

"Look, I'm sorry, I know what I did wasn't right, but trust me when I say, everyone is going to regret what they did to you."

Vannelope looked at him curiously. What did he mean by 'regret'?

"Starting with those cavities down below."


	3. Chapter 3

"So what? Are we gonna prank them or something?"

"No, we're going to show them exactly how you've been feeling."

"I don't think that'll work. I mean, what would we do?"

It was then Vannelope understood what he meant.

"No! You mean we're gonna kill them?! That's crazy!"

Vannelope could not believe what she was hearing.

"You don't understand. I don't want them to hurt you anymore. We need to show them that they can't push you around."

Vannelope looked at the ground, unsure of what to do. Did he really want her to kill people? To stab them? It didn't seem right. Maybe she had heard him wrong?

"But killing is wrong."

"It's only wrong if you don't have a reason. And my reason is to protect you."

Ralph reached down and picked up a candy-cane. He broke it half turning the end into a shard dagger. Handing it to Vannelope, he smiled reassuringly.

"Will you help me?"

"No! I don't want to kill anybody!"

Vannelope's eyes were wide in horror and shock. How could he say something like that? Expecting a nine year old girl to kill? To murder?

"Vannelope, you need to realize that they want to kill you. They would like nothing more than to see you go out. All those years, all that time you spent alone, you'll finnaly get your vengance!"

"But if I do, the game will be un-plugged!"

"Don't worry, they'll re-spawn. We just need them to be afraid."'

Ralph looked at her solemy, as if pressuring her into making the choice.

"So, are you gonna trust me?"

Vannelope nodded. If her freind was okay with it, she was okay with it. She couldn't bear the thought of being alone again. Anyway, what was a racer or two? There were plenty of them to go around.

"I guess."

"Good. Let's start by visiting a certain king."

Vannelope's unsure frown turned into a smile.

"Really?"

"Yep."


	4. Chapter 4

Meanwhile, with the real Ralph, things hadn't turned out how he had planned. When he brought the medal out of the game, it's coding went screwy. Now, all that was left was the vauge memory of it in his hands. Ralph's angry departure had been merely excused as a result of anger managment issues. The Nicelanders still dispised him. Ralph hadn't been able to shake off his guilt since the day he betrayed Vannelope. She had been the only person who hadn't run away and hid from him. And how did he repay her? By smashing her dreams and reporting her. The reporting part wasn't even necessary! He had just felt so heroic, he went a little crazy. It had become harder to earn anyone's trust than before. The Bad-Anons didn't help at all, and it especially didn't help when they had him talk. He never could truly say what was on his mind. Even to his own kind. It was just too shameful. As Ralph walked through the Game Central Station, he noticed something strange. Three Sugar Rush racers, covered in red stains and tears. They seemed to be pleading to the Surge Protector.

"-please! You gotta stop her!"

Cried a small girl with an afro.

"S-She got Taffyta!"

Wailed a girl with a candle hat.

"Now now, you three be quiet. I'm sure it was just a bad dream."

The Surge Protector assured them.

"B-But...J-Jubileena!? And Rancis?!"

Ralph strayed towards them, curious.

"The glitch-she killed them all!"

Ralph's eyes grew wide. Didn't they call Vannelope a glitch?

"Wait, who?"

The racers looked at Ralph and froze.

"T-That's him! The one t-that was helping her!"

"Woah, woah, woah. What are you talking about?"

"These three claim that there is a 'glitch' going on a massecre."

The Surge Protector said dully. He flickered for a moment before disappearing. Ralph kneeled down, ready to hear what they had to say.

"Don't worry, I'm not going to hurt'cha. Now tell me what's going on."

The children looked at each other, debating wether or not to say anything. Finnaly, the girl with the candle hat came forward.

"The gli-Vannelope...she killed all my friends. And now they're gone!"

She collapsed to the floor in tears. The girl with the afro patted her on the back and nodded.

"S-She just...killed them all. King Candy, Taffyta, Jubileena, we got lucky and made it out."

"Why would she do that?"

"S-She said something about revenge. There was a man too. He looked an awful lot like you. He was helping her."

Ralph's face went pale at this. Was there another machine in the arcade? No, he would have seen it if one had. And why was whoever 'he' was helping Vannelope commit murders? Ralph looked into the tunnel grimmly.

"Okay. I'll take care of this. You kids go...somewhere safe."

The kids nodded and ran off.

"What happend to you?"

Meanwhile, Vannelope sat on the cold steps of Gloyd's house. With her weapon in hand, Vannelope was fighting the urge to use it on herself. She felt so sick, so dispicable. How did she get talked into this? Revenge was one thing. Murder was another. Vannelope buried her face in her hands. What was she? Even King Candy had not been so cruel.

"You okay?"

Vannelope looked up. It was Ralph.

"I don't feel good. This isn't right!"

"Vannelope, you can't let people hurt you like that. Sometimes, we have to do things we don't like."

"But why do we have to kill them?"

"Vannelope, I'm only trying to protect you."

"You...are?"

"I don't want you to think you're what they say you are."

"But...why do we have to kill them?"

"Because, you need to feel like you're the one with the power. Use your glitch against them. They laughed for so long, they need to know what a true glitch is like."

"But that's not me. I'm doing exactly what they were doing to me!"

"No, you're avenging yourself. And that's a good thing."

"It is?"

"Yeah. Now come on. We have business to do."


End file.
